Life is a drama
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Amu is an actress new to the business. Her career is in danger, her managers idea? Date famous actor Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What could possibly happen? Amuto! Rated T for cursing.
1. Act 1: the plan

Asuka: New fic for bendercat.

Ikuto: And yes, it'll be more than a one-shot.

Amu: Enjoy.

Ages: Amu: 22, Ikuto: 25, Tadase: 22, Yoru: 21, Kukai: 23

* * *

Amu Hinamori; An actress new to show business and star of a TV drama called 'Dream of love'. It was a drama about a girl who wanted to be singer and had to deal with falling in love with her bosses husband.

As long as she could be famous and achieve her dream of being an actress she didn't mind the hard work. Even if she had to put up with staying up till 12:00am memorizing a script only to find out she was given the wrong one, even if she had to deal with her director being a PMS-ing monster half the time, and even if she had to grind her teeth at the fact that the stars of one of drama's filmed in the same studio (whom she had her dressing room next to) hated her for no reason, she put up with it.

In the end as long as she could be known as a star, it would all be worth it.

Amu sat in her small, but luxurious, apartment. She sat on her expensive white leather couch watching TV on her high definition plasma screen.

So far the drama was doing alright and so was she. She was no Angelina Jolie (not that she minded. Amu was not a fan) but she had the usual paparazzi follow her.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" Amu asked as she answered.

"Hey Amu, its me."

"Kukai?"

She heard a laugh from the other side of the phone. "Yeah! I got news for you."

"What is it?" Amu asked.

Kukai was not only one of her close friends but also her manager. She was grateful he was her manager and her manager _only._ It meant he got more time to focus on her career (and less stress on Kukai, not that she'd say it out loud).

"I'd rather meet you in person. Meet me here in studio six." Kukai responded.

"Okay, sure."

"Oh, also Amu, one thing."

"What?"

"Please promise not to kill me or any one else." With that he hung up.

Amu raised an eyebrow in confusion. What kind of news did he have that made him say such a thing?

She got in her cherry red Ferrari and drove off to the studio.

She arrived and walked into studio six. There she saw Kukai, a young man with with messy blue hair and the face of a trouble maker stood next to him, and next to him stood a tall man with blue hair and azure blue eyes. He looked familiar, she noted. She also noted the taller of the three was smirking.

Wait. _Smirking?_

"Amu, the ratings for 'Dream of love' aren't so good." Kukai said without any hesitation.

Oh crap. That was no good. If the show was dropped what would she do then?

"So I had you come here for a deal..." he said.

"What kind of a deal?" Amu asked, eyeing both the scruffy haired and tall man.

"Well, this tall man here is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Kukai said, pointing at the handsome, neatly groomed man.

_'Tsukiyomi Ikuto!'_ Amu thought.

He was very well known. He had starred in so many dramas and shows, she'd seen him on covers of magazines, heck, he was rated #1 dream husband! Why was he here? She knew he filmed in one of the studios around hers but she'd never actually seen him.

Not that she really wanted to. She heard from many co-workers and minor workers that the guy was a real pervert. Sure to the public he was a dream but she had heard countless stories from co-workers and one time actresses that he was a real player and that he'd hit anything with a pulse wearing a mini-skirt.

"And this guy is Yoru." Kukai said, motioning at the man (who looked more like a boy) with the scruffy hair.

"Yo!" Yoru said enthusiastically with a wave of his hand.

"H-Hi. So what do they have to do with this?" Amu asked.

She noticed Ikuto was still smirking and looking at her. What was his problem? The damn perv...

"Well since Ikuto is so famous, we figured maybe starting a small scandal with the two of you would get you some publicity." he explained.

"Scandal? Like what?"

"Like you two dating." Kukai said.

* * *

Asuka: Please review!

Ikuto: Yeah, she needs it.

Amu: Since she ditched Saturday detention.

Asuka: I refuse to show up! The principal is a bitch! Her rules are ridiculous!

Ikuto: Review! And thanks for reading.


	2. Act 2: Hang in there

It went quiet.

Kukai couldn't be serious? Right?

He was Kukai! Her friend since elementary! He almost beat up a guy in high school because his hand was way too close to Amu's behind for his comfort. There was no way he was serious!

"She really is adorable. I don't mind." Ikuto said. He walked over to Amu, his hand went under her chin, lifting her head up so they could see eye to eye.

_'Wh-What the heck?!'_ Amu thought. He was so close, his hands were warm, and there was a faint scent of cologne.

Kukai smacked his hand away from Amu.

"Hey, don't do anything without her permission." Kukai said, his over protective side showing.

Ikuto scoffed and stuck his hands in his pants pockets.

"Amu," Kukai said, turning his attention back to Amu. "this will help your career. Please, just do it."

"Kukai! Haven't you heard all the rumors! He's a pervert!" Ikuto looked off to the side and scoffed.

Kukai sighed. "I know but he's willing and he's famous. We may never get another chance like this."

"Kukai, I hardly know this guy!"

"Amu! Please. If anything happens I swear I'll be there! I promise!" Kukai said, "I would never do something that would danger you. I promised I'd do the best to make your career work and this is it."

Amu bit her lower lip. It was Kukai. And he'd never broken a promise to him. Not once.

"F-Fine..." she said hesitantly.

Kukai smiled "Good then! It's all settled!"

"You guys could go on a date tomorrow. Ikuto doesn't have anything to film that day." Yoru said.

"Alright then." Kukai answered.

Amu could only think of how horrible the situation was but at least she'd get some publicity. And if it could save the show things might not be so bad.

"You should be glad." Ikuto told Amu.

"Oh yeah? Why should I?"

"I had to cancel dates with every other girl I knew just so I could help you." he said.

_'It's for the show, Amu. It's for the show! It'll be worth it!'_ she thought continuously.

"Well now that that's all settled we should get going." Kukai said.

"Yeah Ikuto. You have filming with Utau today!" Yoru said happily.

Ikuto's mood seemed to have gone down. "I suppose..."

With that they walked out. Amu headed towards the door.

"Hey Amu." Kukai said.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "What is it Kukai?"

"I'm sure things'll be fine! Its for your own good." he said.

"I know..."

Kukai frowned. "Hey, at least after its over you can dump him."

She smiled at him. "I'm fine Kukai, really."

"Alright. You should head home and get some sleep. You have a date tomorrow." he said as he walked out of the studio to his own car.

She got back in her car and drove home.

_'He can't be as perverted as the rumors go, right?' _she thought.

She doubted it, well more like she convinced herself to doubt it.

"It's for my career. After I get enough publicity I can dump him and get on with my job. I can do this." Amu told herself.

She stopped in front of her apartment and parked in her parking spot. She walked in and plopped down on her couch. She stared at the white ceiling.

"I'll make it. Then when I get my career up I'll help you too. I'll have enough money so hang in there." she said to herself.

"Just keep fighting. Don't worry, Ami."

* * *

Asuka: LAG! LAG IS NOT MY FRIEND!

**Reviews mean updates! No reviews mean well, no updates obviously.**


End file.
